White Roses
by RedDragonQueen
Summary: Ruby is very sick and falls in to a coma, and lives a very happy flinging life. but is it real or just a dream. (Short one shot.)
Ruby opened her eyes to see yang with a warm cup of coffee. "Good morning Ruby how are you feeling this morning?" Yang giggled a little as she smiled and handed Ruby the cup of coffee. "I'm great can I go to the bookstore today?" she asked yang with a childish smile. "Are you Shure you can handle it, you're not so good with your wheelchair yet. After your accident you have been stuck in bed lil sis." Ruby pouted, "Please you can come with me! I would really like a new book, I'm so board." Yang sighed. "Fine"

Yang was almost in tears when she watched Ruby move from her bed to her wheel chair she could not help, Ruby snapped at her if she did. "Okay sis, already!" Ruby proclaimed in her prouder voice. Yang snapped out of her deep though whipped her tears quickly hoping her sister didn't see her. Yang began to push her sister out of the hospital room the down the hall to the elevator. Nurses waved at yang and ruby. A tall girl with beautiful white hair fallowed in close behind them. "Hello miss Schnee!" Ruby proclaimed with a wide smile. "Hello Ruby where are you off to today" Weiss Spoke with a big warming smile. "I'm going to the bookstore!" Ruby smiled even bigger than before. "Sounds fun ruby." Then she was gone out the elevator door to her father's office.

At Pages and Places Ruby had six or seven books stacked on her lap. She wheeled over to Yang bumping the shelf next to her. "I'm ready to go back to the stinky hospital!" Ruby blurted loudly. Yang wisped back "okay let's go."

Yang was dyeing inside. When Ruby was asleep the doctor pulled her out of the room telling her Ruby now had stage 4 cancer along with the paralysis from the seizure she had 2 weeks ago. She didn't want to tell her sister she was going to die or it was too late for chemo.

The casher rang up the bill "forty-five dollars please" yang swiped her card and started to push ruby out the door her arms full of books. People fighting dragons, amazing romances. She was happy that's all that mattered to Yang.

Back in her room, back in her motor operated bed. Ruby was reading away. All her monitors began to beep and ring. The nurses began to pile in by the dozens taking Ruby to the ICU. And all Yang could do was cry, and cry. She knew she had just lost her sister.

A couple days later Ruby woke up in her own bed she crawled out and stretched her toes. Slipping her fluffy bunny slippers to get her across the cold bathroom tile into the shower. She had a mission today she was going to ask Weiss out on a date and she was existed. She knew she was going to say yes.

FIVE YEARS LATER.

Ruby said her vows with passion and happiness and Weiss Excepted with a beautiful "I do" And boy was ruby Smiling so Hard she could barely kiss Wiess. A few days later they decided to adopt a beautiful baby girl named Lane, she was three when they got her. Ruby and Lane did everything together. They were so happy so was Wiess. Ruby never had a frown on her face. And never shed a tear unless they were tears of pure joy.

SIXTY YEARS LATER

Ruby was laying in her death bed going through all her best memories, Memories of Lanes wedding, her and Wiess's 60th wedding anniversary. Even more important when she became a Grandma. Watching Lane's son grow up. Then she thought of the bad memories, her father dyeing, Losing her job and not being able provide for Lane and Wiess for over two months. Then when Wiess passed away. She saw herself carrying her casket as snow drifted over it. Lowering it into the grave, all the white roses. "I was happy and loved" Then Ruby passed.

Ruby Open her eyes to see Yang holding her hand. "Ruby can you her me? Ruby. Ruby you have been in a coma for a year and half" Ruby closed her eyes. "I want so go to the cemetery" Yang looked shocked. "Why?" "Because I whanna see Wiess!" "Ruby, Wiess is in the next room I'll go get her"

In the few moments Yang was gone Ruby flat lined. Died of a broken heart.

On her tomb stone it said. RUBY ROSE 1997-2016.

Wiess laid white roses on her grave.


End file.
